


Star-Crossed

by WriterJunkie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, quinntana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: It has been one year since the birth of Quinn's daughter Payton and couldn't have a better life with her child and Santana. But while her father may not be lurking around demanding she have an heir, it would only be a matter of time before people found out Quinn had decided to have a child and with a human no less.





	Star-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Hand That Feeds that I've been working on and off on for a while. I know how a plot I like and can work with and so I started to put together scenes and eventually get them into chapters.

Quinn stroked a finger tenderly down the soft caramel skin of her one year old daughter with a smile. A sense of pride flooded through her as she watched the baby sleep. Quinn found everything about her baby beautiful, down to the inheritance of her hazel and red eye. Quinn's finger moved from the round of the baby's shoulder to the squishy curve of her cheek. The baby bunched up her hand into a fist and rubbed at her mouth with the scrunch of her face then settled down. Quinn smiled, examining her baby a few more moments with pride and exited.

 

She made sure to turn on the baby monitor before leaving and made her back way to her bedroom. Santana had exit the bathroom still in her bathrobe and her hair damp from a previous shower. Seeing Quinn enter, Santana finished brushing her hair and left the brush on the dresser.

 

When she was within distance, Quinn put an arm around Santana's waist and smiled. A sense of joy ripping through her again. This woman before Quinn had carried her child and with the baby born it had brought them closer, having to take shifts to care for her because Quinn wanted to be in every part of her daughter's life as much as Santana did. They easily agreed to not let the maids spend their hours with their daughter. It would have been easier to have Rachel or Kurt tend to the baby during the night, but Quinn had wanted to take that responsibility on her own.

 

“How is Payton?” Santana asked.

 

“I have to say. We got this parent thing down pretty good.” Quinn briefly kissed Santana. “Payton is asleep and I think this time she'll sleep through the night.”

 

Santana reached back in for a longer kiss and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

 

“Don't get my hopes up.” She teased.

 

Quinn affectionately cupped Santana's cheek and stroked her face with the pad of her thumb before kissing her. They got into bed, facing one another. Quinn stared at Santana, examining her features. She stroked her cheek.

 

“What?” Santana said.

 

Quinn smiled.

 

“Nothing. I just...you're amazing.” Quinn said.

 

She felt soft lips against her. There had been many concerns during the pregnancy. Santana being human and Quinn fathering the child was worrisome, but reasonable given the proper care. And the labor, after spending hours on edge, had been a success.

 

“You've made me so happy.” Quinn whispered.

 

She kissed Santana's exposed shoulder. A year had passed, but Quinn couldn't find Santana anymore beautiful. Having the privilege to see her pregnant and witness the birth of their child had brought them closer and Santana had aged very little since. But she had been self-conscious of her weight after she had Payton, but Quinn didn't mind the small pudge on her belly. Quinn grabbed Santana by her hips and pulled her closer. Their noses brushed together and Santana grinned.

 

“You should sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow.” Santana said.

 

Quinn kissed her forehead and said, “Love you.”

 

She started to doze off before she could hear Santana reply. She picked up the faint sound of giggling and knocked out.

 

 

***

 

 

“I'm sure we can come up with a trade Mr. Jones,” Quinn said, leaning against the backrest of her office chair.

 

She tapped her knuckles against the table and slowly exhaled. She glanced at the clock on her desk for the third time. Quinn ran a hand through her hair, her phone pressed against her ear.

 

“Yes, it's pure,” Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

 

The knock at her door cut the conversation. Quinn lowered her phone. Rachel entered.

 

“I'm sorry Mr. Jones. I have to go. We'll keep in touch,” Quinn hung up the phone.

 

“Lunch is ready. Santana is in the garden with Payton.” Rachel said, stepping aside as Quinn rose to her feet.

 

“Thank you Rachel.”

 

Quinn left her office and made her way to the patio door. She gazed into the horizon of her backyard, taking in the brilliant green of her spacious garden, framed with neatly trimmed hedges. She squinted, spotting Santana on the grass on top of a sheet with a cart next to her. Quinn felt herself grin as Payton crawled along the sheet. Her hazel and red eyes focused on Quinn as she kneeled down. Payton smiled, two dimples showing on her cheeks. Quinn laughed, taking a hold of Payton in her hands and pulled her against her chest.

 

“She misses you.” Santana said, handing Quinn flute with mimosa.

 

“Hi baby.” Quinn cooed, kissing Payton's head and placing her back on the sheet.

 

She slide her way over, placing a had on Santana's upper back and landed a kiss on her cheek. Quinn watched Santana, slowly breaking into a smile as she tried to focus on cutting their tuna sandwiches. She felt Quinn's intense glance at her and gazed to her left. Quinn dipped closer and caught Santana into a short kiss. Quinn smiled, brushing her finger down Santana's back.

 

“She has your smile,” Quinn said, motioning to Payton, who couldn't stop smiling.

 

“And your eyes.” Santana said.

 

She handed Quinn her plate. She no longer had the chores of a house slave, but wanted to take up cooking despite them having a team of personal cooks. She had taken up reading, music lessons, things that would keep her busy aside from having to spend her days caring for Payton.

 

“How did your meeting go?” Santana said.

 

Quinn took a sip from her flute and took a bite of her sandwich.

 

“I'll be speaking with Mr. Jones again.” Quinn said. “I rather spend my time with you and Payton, of course.”

 

Santana moved closer to Quinn. She wrapped an arm around Santana's hips and kissed her temple. Payton babbled beside them.

 

***

It had been tempting to spend the rest of her day with Santana and Payton, but Quinn had to return back to business and settle deals. She had been on paternity leave the first three months of Payton's birth, but couldn't find the drive to stay too focused now that Payton had started to crawl around. Santana could use the help. Quinn kissed Santana before putting away their plates into the basket. Santana scooped Payton into her arms.

 

“I'll put Payton in her room for her nap,” Santana said, cuddling Payton on to her chest.

 

With their dishes now locked into the basket Quinn stood watching Payton grip on to her pointer finger and babble.

 

“I'll have Kurt clean this up,” Quinn said, making her way toward the house.

 

They entered the house, Kurt already on his way out to gather their utensils. Quinn kissed Santana on last time before she went upstairs and Quinn made her way back into her study room. Rachel entered with a cluster of envelopes in her hands.

 

“I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss. I've picked up your mail. There's a letter for you,” Rachel said, plucking a tan envelope from the bundle and placed it on Quinn's desk.

 

Quinn noted the red wax seal on it before ripping it open. She pulled out a folded piece of paper with beautiful black cursive on it.

 

“It's an invitation.” Quinn said, perplexed.

 

“Should I RSVP for you?” Rachel said.

 

Quinn skimmed through the invitation, glancing at the name written at the bottom signed Virgil Price. She had no recollection of meeting a man by that name. Let alone what business he had of his own.

“No, that won't be necessary, Rachel, thank you.” Quinn said.

 

“I'll return back to my chores.” Rachel, exciting the study room.

 

Quinn looked the letter over one last time before stuffing it into her drawer.

 

 

***

Quinn exited her shower, wrapped in her towel. Santana sat at the vanity brushing her hair in a bathrobe. She turned arounds to face Quinn as she opened their shared wardrobe.

“Did you make the deal?” Santana said.

“Yes, everything is sorted out.” Quinn said, slipping in a pair of pajamas.

She approached Santana, stroking a hand through Santana's hair and rested on her shoulder. She kissed the back of Santana's neck, smiling as she saw her shiver.

“I was thinking we could do something together tomorrow night, after my two meetings?” Quinn said.

Santana smiled. Quinn shifted her hair to the side, exposing her neck and kissed her neck. Santana gulped, leaning back into her.

“I'd like that.” Santana said. “But, what about Payton?”

“I'm sure Kurt and Rachel wouldn't mind watching her for a night.” Quinn said.

Santana stood, facing Quinn and kissed her. She sighed, resting against Quinn with a content smile. It has been a while since they've been alone together. Quinn had either spent her time with her business or helping with Payton.

“I'll make reservations.” Quinn said.

They got into bed, Quinn cuddling against Santana.

 

***

Quinn had a quick breakfast with Santana as she was expecting her first client early. She had Rachel set up the lounge room with a cart of tea and wine and finger food before the client's arrival. She entered the lounge, pouring herself a cup of tea before sitting on a loveseat. She heard the doorbell sound and Rachel greeted the guest before escorting them to the lounge.

“Miss, Mr. Evans and Blaine are here.” Rachel said.

She closed the lounge doors before leaving and Quinn stood, exhaling and clutching her cup. She shook hands with Sam. While she had not been in contact with Britany since the encounter in the garden. She kept in touch with Sam as he had a business of his own beside the BDSM club. Although the last she heard he no longer worked there, possibly due to a break up with Brittany. Blaine bashfully stood beside Sam, his eyes averted and gave a meek wave.

“Sam, thank you for coming.” Quinn said, shaking his hand. “I didn't know you had Blaine working with you.”

“I bought Blaine before meeting Brittany.” He said. “I needed an assistant to keep the business going smoothly.”

“Please take a seat.” Quinn said. “Can I offer you anything?”

Blaine settled beside Sam, placing his two boxes on the coffee table. He unlocked their padlocks and flipped open the lids. A sparkle of gems and diamonds glimmered from within the box, cushioned on black velvet.

“I'm fine, thank you. You seem nervous.” Sam chuckled.

Quinn smiled, rubbing the short hairs on the back of her neck. She put her cup on the table.

“I um...I can't say I haven't seen a jeweler in many years.” Quinn said.

Quinn gulped. The memory of her last visit no longer bitter sweet, but a fond memory as now she has something as equally special with Santana to do this again.

“Well you came to the right guy.” Sam said. “I have the best pieces in Ohio. Do you have anything in mind?”

“I'm looking for something discreet.” Quinn said. “A necklace and bracelet set. I'd like it customized.”

Sam took out a small notebook from his pocket and nodded as he scribbled on the first page.

“What do you have in mind?” Sam said.

“A gold chain, with rubies and a key in the center of the bracelet. The necklace with a diamond lock.” Quinn said, watching Sam jot it down.

“A fine choice.” Sam said. “The necklace is for Santana, I assume?”

Quinn smiled.

“Yes, when can I expect the set?” Quinn said.

“Give met a week or two and I'll contact you when it's done.” Sam said. “Too bad it couldn't be a pair of rings, huh?”

Demons couldn't marry humans. Another right taken away from a class demons found inferior than them. But Payton should have been here today either, a choice Quinn would never give up. That had been why she couldn't have Payton leave the house either. If word got out she had a child with a human who knew what would happen to Payton or Santana.

“Do you have a diamond size in mind?” Sam said, pointing to his selection of gems.

Quinn looked over the rows.

 

***

Quinn sought Sam and Blaine out once she finished. Rachel entered the foyer with the mail again, sorting through them as she moved.

“Your mail miss.” Rachel said. “It looks like you got another invitation.”

Quinn raised a brow plucking it from the pile. It was the same envelope as yesterday. The same red seal too. She opened it and found the same clean cursive and the name Virgil Price again. How would he know she hadn't kept the invitation? But who ever he was had been persistent.

“Is something wrong?” Rachel said. “Is this the same invitation? Should I contact them?”

“No, that's alright. Toss it out.” Quinn said, taking the rest of the mail.


End file.
